


The Beginning of the End

by theinnernerdwrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Keith (Voltron) Being an Idiot, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Pining Lance (Voltron), Secret Relationship, Smoking, and they both know it, but its more than just hooking up..., slight angst, the gang goes camping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinnernerdwrites/pseuds/theinnernerdwrites
Summary: Pidge has the bright idea to bring all her friends together on a camping trip.Keith meets Lance and his head explodes.Lance lives in Cuba and the trip is only for two weeks, but they still hook up every night in spite of knowing that this all might just end up being the beginning of the end.Basically, it's smut without the smut and both boys are super gay for each other without the other realizing it.





	The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post a oneshot?? Idk for some reason I feel like everything I post on this sight has to eventually reach 100k words or it's not even worth posting, so I end up with a ton of klance writing that never gets posted anywhere. 
> 
> Let me know if y'all wanna see more of my drabbles, and I hope you enjoy this cute little fic!

The cooling cling of humidity surrounded Keith as the sun fell deeper below the horizon, turning the sky a deep shade of navy, dotted wIth the nights first stars. 

Keith never saw stars in the city. Too deep beneath the skyline and bright lights to even think to search for them where the sky peeked through the maze of skyscrapers that blocked his view. 

But the city, with its noise and endless energy, was something Keith needed. Something he craved. It took him out of his head. Here, in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but the sounds of nature to occupy his head and the sight of the growing infinity of stars to dwell in, he got anxious, his hands shaking until they found purchase on the little box in his pocket.

He really hated how much it soothed him. How much better he felt with smoke in his lungs. He was trying, he really was trying to quit. Yet he had made the trek away from the tents in the middle of the night to take a smoke and not disturb his friends anyways.

This trip was coming to an end and it was making him miserable. So much so that the cravings he had diligently kept at bay came back full force. He’d taken this trip to try and help himself along and get better. Get away from everything for a bit, but so far it hadn't done much in the ways of calming him down. It was making it worse and it was entirely his own fault. 

His friend Pidge had put the trip together, inviting Keith and his brother Shiro to tag along with her and her two friends Hunk and Lance, both of whom he had heard all about, but never met. It had seemed like a pretty reasonable thing to agree to. Self help and disconnecting for a bit and all the other shit that his therapist encouraged him to do. 

So he came along, completely not expecting Lance to be sex on legs and instantly loosing his mind in infatuation like literally never before. He most certainly didn't expect to end up sleeping with him after only the first four nights of the trip. Lance had snuck into his tent wearing a playful little smile and this oversized tee shirt and briefs, his legs bared in all their endlessly long and flawless, smooth, perfect glory, and then they were kissing, and then they were naked. 

It was a mess to begin with, and it would only continue to be a mess until the very last day of their trip. Lance was visiting from Cuba. He was pretty sure he only visited PIdge a couple times out of the year. The trip would end and then they would never see each other again. Keith _ knew _this, and yet he couldn't stop himself. He was drawn in again and again, night after night without fail, falling into Lance as though nothing could keep them apart. 

He was in too deep, knowing, and accepting that it would only end up hurting him. Lance couldn't have actual feelings for him if he was aware of the short time they had right? The only thing that Keith could conclude was that he knew this wouldn't last, and was fine with it.

Keith sighed and stuck a fresh cigarette between his lips, lighting it with a frustrated flick before he finally was able to take a drag, fully intending to finish it off until its last centimeter before he was done. Just one tonight. Only one. Nothing more. Just to calm him down a bit.

But he was only about a quarter of the way through it when he was interrupted, jumping at the sound of Lances voice coming over his shoulder.

“So this is where you disappeared to.”

Keith’s head shot around to look over his shoulder, finding Lance slinking over to him, one foot in front of the other, a sly smile on his face, his hair slightly mussed up from being in bed. 

Keith's heart positively ached at the sight.

“I come over to your tent to snuggle just like every night for the past week, and I open the tent door only to find that you've left with no warning?” 

Keith scoffs as Lance sits down next to him on the rock he chose that sat on over the drop off to the ocean. 

“To snuggle hm?” He asked knowingly.

“Well it always starts with snuggling.” Lance smirks. “But I’ll admit if it didn't result in you dicking me down I would be a little disappointed.”

“The night’s still young.” Keith said, face inching closer to Lance’s. 

“Oh I know.” Lance grinned. “Just making sure you're gonna stick to your promise of making the most of this trip.”

Keith flushes ever so slightly at the memory of that promise. He usually gets a bit flustered remembering the things he said in the heat of passion. That's one of the few places where his filters can truly come off. It was the first night they'd had sex, and it was so good…. Like amazingly good and Keith had declared, ravished and out of breath, that he was going to make Lance feel good every night until they left. That if this little arrangement they'd started remained a secret to their friends by the end of the trip, it would be a feat of luck, because Keith was gonna make sure he wouldn't be able to keep quiet.

In hindsight, if he hadn't been thinking with his dick and so completely swept up in Lance, _ Lance, Lance, Lance… _ he would have kept his mouth shut. Because he knew then, and was proving it to himself now, that every night he spent with Lance whimpering in his arms, looking like a god, flushed and beautiful and perfect, while being completely lovable and adorable in the day time, his heart wouldn't be able to handle the end of the trip. He would break. He felt the cigarette in between his fingers and sighed. He already was.

It wasn't often- well actually Keith never got in these types of situations. He’d hook up with someone and they part ways peacefully, no strings, no heartache. Never on his first night with anybody did he get so overwhelmed with passion and infatuation that he promised this wouldn't be the last time they were together. But here he was, his face inches apart from Lance, completely helpless to the pull he had on him.

“So are you gonna share or what.” Lance said. Breaking into his thoughts and causing Keith to pull back. 

“What?”

“You're wasting your cigarette dude. If you're not gonna finish it, at least share.”

Keith blinked, taking a few seconds to fully understand what he meant until it clicked. Lance was asking for a smoke. 

“Oh…” Keith said, offering it to him, somewhat surprised. “Yeah, here.” 

Something low in Keith’s gut flipped inside out as he watched Lance take a slow, savoring drag from the cigarette, tip glowing gold as his eyes fluttered closed. Lips puckering around the intake of smoke. 

He released his breath, and Keith watched, mesmerized, as the smoke drifted out of his mouth and curled around his face, His eyes locked on Keith’s the entire time in a sultry gaze. His brain was screaming at him to look away. to not get pulled in. To stick to his guns and realize how badly he’d hurt if he let this continue.

“I didn’t know you smoked.” Keith breathed instead, casting his thoughts of hesitation aside, but barely keeping his voice from betraying the heat that was slowly creeping through his entire body at the sight of this beautiful man in front of him.

“I don’t anymore.” Lance said. His voice deep and soft. “I quit a long time ago. Something I understand you’re trying to do.”

Lance’s blue eyes flicked to the nearly empty pack resting in Keith’s hand and his lips quirked. “Unsuccessfully it seems.”

Why are you smoking if you quit? Keith asked.

Because it’s almost impossible to successfully break an addiction by quitting cold turkey. That’s how you’ll drive yourself insane. People have addictions because it makes them feel good, and because quitting makes life feel like a bitch. Suffering is not a way to convince your brain that you should stop. That’s my opinion anyways. So you wane off. And you’re diligent about it. Two today, one tomorrow. A little indulgence never hurt anybody though, and it makes it easier in the end when you decide you're done for good. 

“Lance gave Keith the cigarette back and smirked. See? Just one little taste and now I’m done.” 

Keith could appreciate that philosophy. When he’d first tried to quit he had panic attacks and ended up worse than he started, smoking a whole pack in a day, when he’d only ever maxed out at three before. Lance’s method sounded much healthier. And apparently it had worked for him.

And as for this thing he had with Lance… maybe it meant that just one more kiss was ok. One more night with Lance… one more… then tomorrow night he’d ask if they could just cuddle. Then the night after that he would tell Lance that he thought they should stop. Not because he wanted to, but because he had to if he were to keep any of the shreds of sanity he had brought with him on this trip after it was over. He’d wane out of it. It was impossible for them to be together really. And honestly, Keith had a feeling that Lance was just in this for fun. He had no idea what he did to Keith’s heart. How much he wished he could make this last. 

But tonight, he’d pretend that this wasn’t the beginning of the end. He’d give his all to Lance. He’d treasure his every touch…. His every noise. He’d memorize the way it felt to be under the gaze of his blue eyes. He’d make this moment last so he could visit it in his memories long after they went their separate ways.

But nothing ever worked out that smoothly. The morning of their last night, Keith woke up in bed alone. Usually at this point, before everyone was awake. Lance would sneak back into his tent after spending the night with him. But last night, Keith had turned Lance away. It hurt like hell to do it, especially when Lance had that look on his face… that kicked puppy, confused frown that he wished he’d never had to see. But Lance left, bidding him a soft, sad sounding goodnight as he walked away. 

Keith sighed, ignoring the ache in his chest as he started to back his bags, suddenly very thankful that him and Shiro had ended up having to take separate cars. 

He worked quickly, moving as quietly as possible to avoid waking anyone up. Particularly Lance.

He had composed the plan while trying to sleep last night. He’d leave early. Pack up and move out before having to say goodbye and avoid a potential breakdown that could occur if he had to endure it. 

It had seemed like a solid plan when he’d come up with it. The best way to get a clean cut, so nobody would end up hurt. But as fate would have it, it had to get messy.

He was loading the last of his bags into his truck, his tent wrapped up tightly and ready for travel, when he yet again herd Lance speak up from over his shoulder, shooting ice instantly into his core.

“So this was your plan huh? Run away from me?” He asked loudly. “Did these past two weeks actually mean that little to you?!”

Keith spun around, wide eyed and red handed as he looked at Lance, completely not expecting to see him with wet, puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks. 

“Is that really all I am to you? Some cheap fuck that you have to ditch before he wakes up?!”

Lance sniffed, bringing a hand up to wipe at his eyes, his eyebrows knitting further together making him look weak and pained.

“...Was it something I did?” He asked, his voice a lot less accusatory now sounding weepy and broken. “Is there a reason that you gave me the best sex of my life for nearly two weeks, only to push me away before you go to leave for good?? Or is it really just because you wanted a dick warmer.”

“You did what now?!?” A shrill voice belonging to Pidge piped up, making Keith jump again as he realized that they were no longer alone, the wide eyes of Pidge Shiro and Hunk all trained on him and Lance.

But where Keith had nearly jumped out of his skin, Lance was completely unbothered, his eyes glaring into Keith’s soul as he continued on his rant

“Keith, I…. I thought we had started to become more… I… I thought you were genuine! I thought that there was something more here! That when you kissed me and held me and said my name that you meant more to it than me just being something to throw away? I'm not saying that just because I thought you really and truly liked me that you have to now… I never wanted to force you into having the same feelings for me… I mean I had my doubts from the beginning that you were only in it for the fun, but I really…. I actually thought…”

“And then you start pulling away like you want nothing to do with me, like you've had your fill and I… I guess I just don't want to believe that what he had meant nothing to you...that you didn't ever think that at some point by like the 8th consecutive night that it had become more than just some fling…”

“If you can look me in the eye and tell me seriously that you felt absolutely nothing, I’ll just drop this and let you go… but… I just… I want to hear you say it before I do.”

“Wait what?! Hunks voice now chimed in. You and Keith were fucking this entire time??!”

“Where's your tent Keith?” Shiro asked, and when Pidge looked over to where Keith's tent should have been, a fire lit in her eyes and rage boiled out of her mouth in an instant.

“DID YOU FUCK LANCE FOR TWO WEEKS AND THEN PLAN TO DITCH EARLY BEFORE SAYING GOODBYE??!!”

In seconds she was up and hugging Lance, who looked positively heartbroken, his arms crossed over his stomach as more tears fell from his eyes. 

Shiro looked disappointed in the way that made Keith want to throw up with shame and Hunk looked horrified.

Pidge pulled him further from Keith but when she was about to start spewing curses, Lance extracted himself from her grip, still sniffling.

Pidge it’s not his fault, we were both stupid… we should have never-

“Lance-” Keith croaked his voice wobbly, having only just found the words to respond in all the chaos that had just ensued. “Lance how could you- the absolute last thing you are- of course I don't see you as someone to throw away!!”

Keith's heart physically ached at the thought that something he had done had made Lance feel that way. 

Lance blinked at him, staring at him like he was a puzzle, looking hurt and sad but now, just the slightest bit hopeful.

“Lance you're amazing… I’m… I’ve been killing myself over it. You… you're beautiful and charming and fun, god I would never think of you as a cheap thrill!”

“Then why were you pushing me away?? Why were you going to leave before saying goodbye?!”

“I was pushing away because I didn't want to set myself up with something amazing, only to have it ripped away from me! I was trying to recognize that this was temporary and that if I kept this up with you iId feel like shit when I would have to leave you. Like you said yourself, cold turkey only makes you insane!”

“I meant that with cigarettes not with people Keith!! And what do you mean this is temporary! Why would it have had to be temporary?!”

“Because you live in Cuba Lance! We're not even from the same country, how could we keep this going being so far apart!”

“I live in Cuba in the SUMMER you idiot!!” Lance practically screamed. “During the year I go to school at the Garrison!!!”

“You go- wait we go to the same school?!”

“Yes!!! Why do you think I'm friends with Pidge!!! You're telling me that you were being a bitch to me the past two days and almost left without any closure because you DO like me?!”

“YES!!” Keith shouted, his fists balled up in anger, his head swimming with confusion. “Of course I fucking like you! You're literally like walking sunshine and you smell like the ocean and your eyes are so fucking beautiful and-”

Lance was hugging him. 

In a fit of the daze he had brought himself into at the sheer anger he felt at this horrible miscommunication, he hadn't even realized that Lance had crossed the distance between him and was now weeping into his shoulder. 

The tension in Keith's body immediately loosened and slowly he came back down to reality, his arms moving to wrap around Lance.

“Hey…” he said softly, running a hand gently down his spine… “hey, hey it’s ok, Lance…” 

Lance kept crying, sniffling as he hugged him tighter, squeezing his eyes tight and dampening Keith’s shoulder with tears. He took in big, shaky breaths, his nose against Keith's neck as he tried to calm down. 

“You’re such an idiot…” he whimpered… “I hate you so much….”

Keith couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. 

I’m so sorry I hurt you Lance… he whispered. I honestly had no idea you felt this way… I… had no idea we felt the same. 

With a snap, Lance pulled off of his shoulder and glared at him. “I WAS DOING NOTHING BUT FLIRTING WITH YOU THIS WHOLE TIME!!!! Are you fucking BLIND?!!”

“Oblivious is the better term for it.” Shiro mumbled, “but yes, he has a very bad track record of blindness.” 

Lance threw his head back and practically screamed, looking downright exhausted. But in the next instant he was kissing him. Hard. it was a clash of teeth and saliva but it was like a breath of fresh air. Amazing and sweet and good. 

“I hate you so fucking much….” Lance said between kisses. “So fucking much…. You're such a… goddamn ... idiot.”

Keith couldn't help it. He smiled into the kiss, ignoring the sting of tears he felt in his own eyes as he pulled Lance in closer. So fucking beyond relief that this wasn't the beginning of the end after all. That they had so, so much more time together. 

“Damn, You are an idiot.” Hunk agreed. 

“Goddamn Keith how do you sleep with a guy like Lance for so long and NOT realize he’s smitten?? Also I don't hate you anymore, but you're still an idiot.”

“I'm just glad you didn't actually get the chance to leave…” Shiro sighed.

“I would have fucking hunted you down.” Lance murmured, back to hugging Keith like a koala. “I would have given you so much hell.”

And Keith laughed. How could he not with all this craziness. He laughed and let the tears that had been burning his eyes run down his cheeks. 

“You still can.” He said, running his fingers through Lance’s soft hair. “Apparently, we've got all the time in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, check out my other fics "To a Flame" and "Shadows!" They're beefy! Also, come be my friend on Tumblr @theinnernerd & chat with me @theinnernerdwrites !! I take fic requests!
> 
> oK thats all, good day, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
